the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elaina's Return Home
Elaina woke up that morning. It was a bright day. It was beautiful! She felt motivated. Motivated to do what, you ask? To go back to the society! The young woman got her bags, still on the ground from when she left. She made herself not look so... homeless, took her bags, and started to make the journey back to the society. Two minutes in she was muttering complaints about there being no cars, and how stupid it was that her and Helen didn't get sent to the future instead. She loved her friends, but come on. The woman got to the building, and suddenly was nervous about coming back. She left without a goodbye, what if everyone was mad at her...? She stood, staring at the door for a few minutes. Then she put her bags down, lifted her hand, and knocked. Then she thought she knocked too quietly, so she knocked again, louder.* Hyde without a Jekyll:' *Returning from' breakfast Alice hears Elaina knock at the door and approaches it, peering through the windows. After seeing the iconic small stature and blond hair, Alice swings the doors wide open.* Elaina! You're back! Ms Elaina Hyde: I am! What happened while I was gone? Hyde without a Jekyll: Let's see here. *She starts to list all the main events on her fingers.* Nex and Dreamer are back, Hela tried to escape once, and Catt had a surgery done to remove the bullet fragment in her brain. *Alice was leaving out a lot but Elaina didn't shouldn't know those things.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *she sighed* well... alright then... Hyde without a Jekyll: Oh! And a couple of new lodgers showed up and we had this weird green fog incident accident...I think we've cleaned up the mess for that one pretty well, though. *She scratched the back of her head and looked at the floor.* Ms Elaina Hyde: New lodgers? Fun! *she giggled* Hyde without a Jekyll: Very much so! One of them is a doctor and the other one is from another time line, she's a bit crazy though. *Alice whispers that last part.* Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh, really? Hyde without a Jekyll: *Alice nods.* She keeps talking to people who aren't there. She calls them "Narrators." *does the air quotes* Ms Elaina Hyde: Narrators. Hm. Hyde without a Jekyll: Weird right? Here come in out of the cold. *She steps back to let Elaina back in.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *she walks in, smiling* Hyde without a Jekyll: I think you're room is still open. Do you want some help carrying your bags up there? Ms Elaina Hyde: Yes, please... Hyde without a Jekyll: *Alice takes 2 of Elaina's bags and begins to walk towards her room.* I never did hear why you left the Society in the first place. Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh... Um... Hyde without a Jekyll: You just up and left. It was very odd, but I'm glad you're back. Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh. Yeah... I felt bad, I just... *the blonde sighed* I felt like I was just making everything worse. I... still do. Hyde without a Jekyll: You're not making anything worse! Besides you're one of the few people who can sort of control Hela! Ms Elaina Hyde: I let her out! I don't control her, she controls me! Hyde without a Jekyll: If she controlled you, you would be dead by now! Ms Elaina Hyde: No I wouldn't be. Hyde without a Jekyll: How do you know? Ms Elaina Hyde: Because... I... Hyde without a Jekyll: *They arrive at Elaina's room and turns to her waiting for an answer.* Ms Elaina Hyde: I just know! Hyde without a Jekyll: Fair enough. *She snorts and opens up Elaina's door. Her room looks completely the same.* Ms Elaina Hyde: Thanks... *she put her bags down* so... Hyde without a Jekyll: ....So I'll let Mz. Hyde know you're back. *She sets Elaina's bags down in the room and then steps out.* Welcome home. Ms Elaina Hyde: Thank you! *she smiled at her.* Obtained From Elaina's Return Category:Main Plot Category:New and Old Faces